<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nefarious Tiara by harriyanna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522455">Nefarious Tiara</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harriyanna/pseuds/harriyanna'>harriyanna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Goes on at Auradon Prep? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Break Up, Child Abuse, Evie-centric (Disney), Evil Mal (Disney), F/M, Family Secrets, Fist Fights, Heartbreak, Interracial Relationship, Makeup, Mommy Issues, Possessive Behavior, Post-Break Up, Race, Romantic Friendship, Self-Discovery, Sibling Bonding, Smoking, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Witch Evie (Disney), cheating mal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harriyanna/pseuds/harriyanna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>aside from the fact that she's adjusting to her new life in a new town and getting to know her birth father, evie grimhilde has fallen for her best friend's boyfriend.<br/>there's nothing easy about being broken royalty.</p><p> </p><p>(this story features a racebent, afro-latina evie.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben &amp; Evie (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Goes on at Auradon Prep? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Diamond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My mother, The Evil Queen, always taught me how to be pretty. By the age of ten, I knew how to properly apply foundation, highlight my cheekbones, fill my eyebrows, and clean my makeup brushes. I learned how to walk in heels, I knew the right spots to spray perfume on so the scene will linger a bit longer, and I could straighten my hair without burning myself. Hey, you have a lot of time on your hands when you're forced to be castle schooled until you were a sophomore.</p><p>Mother always bought me foundations that were two shades too light for my skin tone. I'd tell her they were too light, and she'd always responded with "I know," and laugh. I was never allowed to show skin, everything was covered up with tights, leggings, turtlenecks, chokers, and undershirts. If my hair wasn't straight enough for her, she'd force me to flat iron it until the curl went away.</p><p>I've tried to ask mother who my father was, and what happened to him, but she'd only tell me that he's a dark man who spoke three different languages.</p><p>Mother helped me look good, but I didn't feel good, at all.</p><p>Doug is the one who helped me see my true beauty.</p><p>When I first came to Auradon, I didn't give him the time of day, because he wasn't top royalty. He's the son of one of Snow White's Dwarfs, why would the daughter of The Evil Queen go for that? He constantly tried to get my attention, and I continued to ignore him. Ignored him until he was the only person who stood up for me in class when Chad snitched on me about my magic mirror.</p><p>The fact that he still liked me after I treated him like that. He's too good to me.</p><p>Before our first date, he came over while I was still straightening my hair. Mal let him in.</p><p>"Is your hair naturally curly?" he asked as he watched me. "Yes, but I've never worn it like that," I turned around and replied to him. "Why?" he asked me. "Mother told me it looks better straighten," I said as the hot blades ran between my hair. I could see Doug starting at me through the reflection in the mirror. "What's wrong?" I asked him. He stood up from the chair, and walked over to me. He grabbed my arm gently and pushed my sleeve back. Doug looked back up at me, worried. Doug went inside my makeup bin and pulled out a makeup wipe. "May I?" he asked me. I nodded my head. He brushed the wipe against my cheek to remove the makeup. "Evie, this isn't ok."</p><p>Mother convinced me that my features were ugly. He helped me see that they weren't.</p><p>Doug may not be a prince, but he is in my eyes. And I'm his princess.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sapphire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm cleaning up the room after the weekly fashion club meeting here at Auradon Prep, since I'm club president, I'm responsible for making sure nothing in the room is a mess before I leave. I mean, of course I'd be president, I already have my own fashion line. But I honestly hate cleaning up after everyone's mess.</p><p>While wiping off the dry erase board with today's agenda on it, I can hear someone playing the trumpet while coming down the hall. That's Doug. He peeked his head in the door and I turn around to face him and smile. We've been together for a year now, but I still get happy when I see him.</p><p>"Hey," I said enthusiastically before I ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "Hey E," he said while squeezing me, "How did the meeting go?" he asked. "It was alright, what we did today was messy. And I'm not happy about it," I replied with a small eye roll. "You ready for band practice?" Doug shook his head. "Not really, we have evaluations today," he replied. I gave him a smirk. "Well, you don't have to be there for another thirty minutes, you wanna help me clean?" I asked him while I blinked repeatedly at him with my arms around his neck. "I knew you would ask me that," he said and giggled. I leaned forward and give him a kiss. "Thank you," I said and smiled.</p><p>Doug grabbed the broom from the corner of the room and began to sweep up the glitter and sequins that the club dropped on the floor. As he was sweeping, he kept tripping over the chairs in the room. And I couldn't help but laugh at him. He's so clumsy, it's cute.</p><p>I pack up all my containers used for the day and place them in my cart so I can take them back to my dorm. After that, I wipe down all the table to get rid of all the glue and dye that was used for the day. Doug dumps the dustpan into the trash can, now the room is all clean, which means I can leave. I put my bookbag around my should, my purse in my right hand, and pull the cart with my left.</p><p>"Let me get that for you," Doug said and tried to grab the cart from me. "Doug, you're already carrying your heavy trumpet, It's ok," I said and let out a little laugh. "It's ok, I can still do it," he responded. "Ok, whatever you say," I said and gave him the handle to the cart. When he began to pull, he almost dropped his instrument. Oh Doug.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Aquamarine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thursday morning, I'm sitting in English class doodling new designs in my sketch book when I'm supposed to be reading the text that our teacher assign.</p><p>"Evie Grimhilde, please report to Fairy Godmother's office," a voice on the intercom said.</p><p>The entire class stares at me as I awkwardly stand up and walk up to the teacher's desk. She hands me the hall pass, and I walk out the door.</p><p>I walk to the second story of school where her office is location, confused. Why would she need to speak to me? I haven't gotten in trouble for anything lately, and my grades look fine. What could it be?</p><p>I reach the room and knock on the door lightly. "Come in," I heard the Fairy Godmother say, and I did as she said. "Um, hi," I said and closed the door behind me. "Hi Evie, please, take a seat," she responded.</p><p>I sit in the car on the opposite side of her desk as she pulled my records up on the computer. "Am I in trouble?" I asked her. "No no no Evie, I just needed to talk to you about your mother, that's all," she replied. Now I wish I were in trouble.</p><p>"Last time you spoken to her was the day before parents day, last year. You haven't spoken to your mother at all since then. Everytime we have give the vil- I mean the isle kids the opportunity to video call their parents, you declined," she told me while looking at the call log. "Yeah, Godmother, I really don't want to talk to her," I said quickly. "I understand. I know it can be hard, but it's required by law that you speak to your parents once a year if you are going to be staying here. If you were over eighteen, you wouldn't have to. But you're still a minor."</p><p>"What would happen if I don't?" I asked as I played with the blue curl that keeps falling in front of my face. "You're going to have to move back to the isle unfortunately," she said with disbelief.</p><p>"Godmother, I really don't want to go back," I said back to her. Last time I went there was to get Mal back when she ran away months ago. I never realized how much I hated that place till I went that last time. "Ms. Grimhilde, I understand this is hard for you, I've been calling isle kids in here all morning and they aren't happy about it. But in order for you to stay, you have to give her a call. Remember, all the calls are monitored, so if it gets too bad, we can just disconnect her," she said. "You have to call her in the next two weeks, or you'll have to pack your things and leave."</p><p>"Ok, I'll try," I said to her. "You don't have to decide when you want to call her right now, just come back to my office when you want to set up the appointment," she replied. "Thank you," I said, stood up, and walked out.</p><p>I made my way back to English class slowly to waste time. Class doesn't end for another thirty minutes so I can't skip for the rest of it. And all my stuff is still in there anyway. I gave the teacher her hall pass back, I go back to my seat, and continue to doodle in my fashion book.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tanzanite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that afternoon, I go out to my favorite spot near the Enchanted Lake. I asked Doug to meet me out there after he was finished with band practice.</p><p>I lit my blunt quickly and inhaled as slow as I could. Everyone smokes weed ok, the people on the isle did all the time, and people here at Auradon aren't any better. If anything, they smoke more.</p><p>Doug arrived in five minutes, when he saw me smoking, he just laughed. "I've had a long day ok," I said with a little chuckle. "You want some?" I asked him as I held out the pink lip gloss stained blunt. "Why not," he responded, grabbed the blunt, and took a puff. "What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked.</p><p>"It's about my mother," I said with sadness. "Yeah, I heard about what happened with a lot of the villian kids today, because of that, practice was a bit rough," Doug said back to me. "I don't want to talk to her, but I also don't want to move back in with her," I said and sighed. "Evie, she doesn't know what you look now, does she?" Doug asked. "Nope. Not at all. And I'd like for her to never know," I replied.</p><p>"Well Evie, she is your mother," Doug said. "So what, she didn't raise me. All she did was make me feel bad about myself," I said and took another puff. "You don't think she'd be proud of you? Your clothing line has been all over the Auradon News Network. I'm sure she's seen it," he said after the seconds of awkward silence and the birds chirping. "Mother would be anything but proud of me," I said with a frown.</p><p>"Mother has always been jealous of me. Ever since I started puberty," I began to say as fumbled with the almost smoked out blunt in my hand. "She used to be really pretty, I know because she has pictures of her past self all around the house. Her beauty was taken away from her when she tried to kill, Snow White," I continued. "Doug, I'm so sorry about what she did to your aunt," I said and laid my head on his shoulder. "Evie, it's ok. You don't have to keep apologizing for what she did. You are not her," he said. "I know, but I still feel bad," I pouted.</p><p>"Anyways, as I was saying. Mother didn't like the fact that I didn't look like her at all when she was young. Aside from the blue hair, which isn't even much of a resemblance because mine is a completely different texture than hers. She'd always tell me I looked too much liked my dad, but wouldn't tell me anything about him. When we'd go out to the market, I'd always get compliments about my appearance, but she never gotten any on hers. And she hated that. She didn't like the fact that people thought I was prettier than her."</p><p>Even if mother still had her outer beauty, she still wouldn't be beautiful. Her heart is too hideous and filed with meanness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Larimar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I absolutely hate gym class. I hate getting dirty, sweating, breaking nails, and changing out my outfit that I took an hour to pick out for the day. The worst part of it all is that it's my first class on my schedule.</p><p>Coach Jenkins gave us the option to either play tourney, soccer, tennis, or to run laps. It's eight o'clock in the morning and it is already over eighty degrees. I like Auradon, but the weather here is out of control. There is only two seasons: hot, and not as hot. So I went under the bleacher to hide, and Ally, Alice Liddell's daughter followed me there.</p><p>I don't know if I like Ally or not. Sure, she's really nice, but she's always in drama (and always telling me about it). But she's the only person who keeps me company in this class, and I don't like being alone. When mother wasn't at home forcing me to apply my makeup and walk in heels, she was working. I was so lonely, and I hated it.</p><p>"Evie, you're so lucky to have a guy that's basically in love with you. I just don't know what I did to make him not like me!" Ally exclaimed while I online shopped on my phone. Ally has a crush on Harry Hook, and she's not too happy about that he's been with his new girlfriend for a few weeks. "What was going on between you two?" I asked her. "Well, I just wanted to hook up with him at first, but then I started to like him," she replied while twisting her hair. "But I just don't get what he sees in Ciara! She's not all that!"</p><p>"Ally, Ciara is gorgeous," I said and continued to stare at my phone. "Ok, I will admit, she's not ugly, but her hair looks so weird," she then said. I paused was I was doing and turned towards her. "What's wrong with her hair? It's like mine, expect her hair is curlier," I said. "Oh nothing, I didn't mean it like that," she said weirdly.</p><p>"But Evie, Ciara is such a goody two shoes girl, why would Harry go for a girl like that?" she asked me. "Maybe he just like her for who she is, she's really nice," I replied nonchalantly. Trust me, I'm surprised he's into her too. Every since he came to Auradon he's been around the sluttliest girls in the school (including Ally, but I'm not judging them). But she's such a sweetheart, I don't understand why the Auradon dance team hates her so much. Every time I got to their studio in the school to get their ideas for outfits and to drop off their costumes, she's sitting the corner by herself, sometimes with another girl, just doing her homework or playing on her phone. While all the other girls just sat in a circle and talked to each other. Harry invited her to Ben's pool party not too long ago, she was a bit shy at first. She's fun to be around.</p><p>"My best friend doesn't like her, so I already didn't like her by default. But once she made her move on him, he stopped talking to me!" she said with her voice raised. "Ally, I'm going to tell you this because I care. He's just not into you," I said to try to get her to shut up. Now she's just being annoying.</p><p>Before Ally would respond, Coach Jenkins found us. "Grimhilde! Liddell! Why are you two not doing anything?" he shouted at us. "Coach Jenkins, it hot!" I shouted back. "I don't care, give me three laps right now," he said and walked away.</p><p>Ally and I crawl from under the bleachers, and jogged away slowly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Topaz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doug helps me out with my store on the weekends, because it's the time of the week where I get the most orders in. My business is ran out of my dorm, so imagine how messy it is, that's why Mal is usually nowhere to be found (she knows I'll ask her to help, smart girl).</p><p>I don't like my mom. I actually hate her. I want nothing to do with her.</p><p>It hard concentrating on sewing when you have too much on your mind. I keep messing up the line and going crooked, so it means I have to take the fabric out and start all over again. Doug kept looking over at me while he labelled the on the packages as I struggled. Gazing off into space, my finger ended up getting caught in the sewing machine, causing me to bleed.</p><p>"Ow!" I shouted yanking my hand back and holding onto it. "Evie!" Doug shouted and ran over to see me. "I'm ok, I'm ok," I told him. "No, you're not," he replied. "You're never able to focus when something is bothering you. Evie, I want to help you, but you need to talk to me."</p><p>"There's nothing to talk about," I replied and rolled my eyes to the other side of the room so I wouldn't look at him. "What do you mean there's nothing to talk about?" Doug asked me while holding my bleeding hand. "I don't want to speak. I said I'm fine so I am," I replied to him. "E, you and I both know that you never mess up your sewing, whether you want to say it or not, something's wrong," he said back to me as he looked in my watery eyes. "Well the worst is here to come. Talking will make it worse," I said as the tears rolled down my face because of thoughts and the pain in my hand.</p><p>"Are you talking about me, or are you talking about you mother?" Doug asked me. "I think we both know the answer to the question," I said to him and stood up. "I'm going to the nurse, I'll be back in ten."</p><p>After I went to the nurse, I went to Jane's dorm. I knocked on the door with my good hand, and she answered the door. "Hi Evie! What are you doing her?" she asked me. "Jane, please tell you mother that I want to speak to my mother first thing monday morning," I said to her with an emotionless smile on my face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Azurite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today is the day that I finally talk to my mother, after a year of not speaking to her. I'm not ready for it. I know she's my mother, but I don't care. She's one of the worst people I know. I can't wait till I am eighteen so I will never have to speak to her, ever again.</p><p>I debated on whether or not to straighten my hair and wear the pale foundation, but Doug didn't give me the option to do so because he took away my flat iron and blow dryer, and poured all of my light foundations down the drain. So I can't even pretend that I'm still white washing myself. I was mad at him for a few minutes, but as I thought about it, I'm glad he did so.</p><p>Instead of getting dolled up like I do everyday, I decided to go bare faced, and wear a simple t-shirt and jeans just to test mother's limits. Nothing will hurt her more than her seeing me as a basic teenage girl, and not some beauty queen that she forced me to be. But I still wore my favorite heels and pink lip gloss though. I couldn't be too plain.</p><p>Monday morning I'm sitting in the remedial goodness classroom waiting to face mother. Fairy Godmother called me in shortly and sat me in front of the computer, and hookup up the system to reach the Isle of the Lost. "Ok Evie. You guys should be connected in about two minutes. Remember, if you began to feel uncomfortable, just press the spacebar on the computer, and I'll be notified and shut it down. Also, remember, that you have to speak to her for at least five minutes," Fairy Godmother explain to me, and then left me alone.</p><p>I tapped my blue nails against the desk waiting for mother to pick up. "Hello?" she questioned while shoving her ugly face all in the computer. "Hi mother!" I exclaimed with fake enthusiasm. "Who are you?" she asked with disgusted. "Mother, it's me. Evie," I said as calmly as I could. "Oh! Hi Evie!" she shouted and grinned. "Um, Evie you look off, something's not right," she said and squinted her eyes looking me up and down.</p><p>"Why do you look so dark?" she asked me. "Oh, I'm not wearing any makeup. And I recently went swimming, so I have a tan," I said and forced a grin. "Evie, I told you that the darker you are, the more hideous you will look. We've been over this plenty of times," she said shaking her head. "I know mother, I know," I said calmly. "Well, if you knew Evie, why did you disobey me?" she asked me. "Mother, it's very hot here, and I'd get heat stroke if I wore turtlenecks, long sleeves, and tights all the time," I replied to her. I can't even look at her face, she's so disappointed with me. "And I've found foundation shades that fit me perfectly. I also haven't been wearing foundation as often as I used to, and it's helping my skin clear up," I finished, shaking my legs under the table.</p><p>"And what is going on with your hair? It looks like a bird's nest!" she said and threw her hand over her head as if she were going to faint. "Because, I like wearing my hair curly," I responded, gritting my teeth. "But I don't. You know I don't like you wearing your hair like that," she said rudely. "Mother, I like it better this way. My hair is a lot healthier now that I don't flat iron it. And it smells better too," I said back to her and held back the tear that was trying to fall out my eye.</p><p>"I guess you're still dating the dwarf's son, aren't you Evie?" she asked me. I tapped my fingers on the table hoping she'd leave if alone. "Answer me!" she shouted. "Yes mother," I responded quietly as I continued to tap. "Evie, Evie, Evie. I'm so disappointed in you. I raised a princess, not a peasant," she said to me and she continued to eyeball my look. "I was upset that you haven't came back to visit me, but now I see how Auradon has changed you. Don't bother coming home until you get your act together!" she continued to scream at me. Yeah, mother is crazy, if I go back, I won't be visiting her.</p><p>"Mother! Can I please ask you a question?" I asked her over her screaming. "What Evie, is it more about how you betrayed me?" she asked in anger. "Mother, I want to know who my father is," I said to her sternly. "Uh, I'm surprised he hasn't found you yet, I guess he doesn't care" she said and let out a laugh. That caught my attention. "Wait, what do you mean by found me?" I asked her. "He's from Auradon you silly girl," she replied. "Mother, what's his name?" I asked her. "Doesn't matter, he doesn't care about you," she said and ugly laughed.</p><p>I hit the spacebar, and the screen went black. I have had enough of her, and I can't stop the tears from rolling down my face.</p><p>Fairy Godmother gave me an exemption pass for the day after she came back in, giving me the rest of the school day off. I went back to dorm, and try to sleep off the nightmare that I just had.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Kyanite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, E, I bought you some fruit and tea," Mal said to me as I laid down with a headache from all the crying I did all day long in my room. "I'm not hungry," I said with a pout. "Well you need to eat something, here just sip on this," she said and handed me a water bottle. I grabbed it, sat up, and took a sip. "Thanks."</p><p>Mal took a seat in the chair next to my bed. "You know she's just jealous of you," she said. "I know, but she is my mother," I replied. "So what, that still doesn't give her an excuse to treat you like crap," she said. "Easy for you to say, you stood up to your mother with the entire city watching, I was alone getting yelled at through a screen."</p><p>One thing that stuck with me the most after my conversation with mother today was my dad. Who is he? And why doesn't she want me to know who he is? Could he be just as bad as her? Worse?</p><p>"Hey Mal, did you ever find out who your dad is?" I asked her. "Nope. I stopped caring," she began. "If he really wanted to connect with me he would've done it already. Because of Ben everyone in this country knows who I am. I'll pass."</p><p>"Are you thinking about finding yours?" she questioned. "Well, I don't know yet," I answered. "Why?" she asked. "Because, I don't know who I am when I look in the mirror. I don't look much like mother, so I assume I resemble my father. Mal, I just feel so lost," I said and noticed my phone blinking. I reached over to see who it is. It's my boyfriend. I declined the call.</p><p>"Evie, you are fine the way you are, you don't need to know him," Mal said with a snarky tone. "But I want to know him," I responded. "You say that but you don't need him," she said with a bit more tension. "Whatever," I said and tossed my blanket aside. "I need to smoke."</p><p>I tried to stand up but Mal pulled me back down. "No, you need to rest and eat something. I know you're sad now but that won't make you feel any better, I know from personal experience."</p><p>Mal stood up, grabbed her purse, and walked to the door. "I'm going to the guys fencing practice, when I get back you better have eaten something," she said, and left.</p><p>As much as I don't want to, I'm calling mother back tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sodalite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Evie, are you sure you want to speak to her again?" Fairy Godmother asked with concern. "Yes, there are somethings I need to take care of," I said on the verge of tears. I am so scared right now, but I know I have to do this to get some peace with my family history. "Ok, I'll arrange for her to speak to you at two today," she said. "Thank you," I said and forced myself to smile. Fairy Godmother wrote be a pass back to class and I went on.</p><p>I get to my second period class when it's halfway over, and I'm glad. I'm not gonna be able to focus on any of my studies today. I take my seat that's between Harry and Jordan. "We're just reading and taking notes on chapter 5, Ms. Grimhilde," the teacher tells me. "Thank you, I replied and open my text book. "Hey, everything alright? Carlos told me what happened," Harry whispered to me. "I don't know honestly," I said back to him. "I'm calling her back today."</p><p>"What? Why?" he asked me. "Because, I want to figure out who my dad is," I replied. "I always assumed he came from isle and you knew," Harry said. "No, mother today me that he lives here, so I'm going to demand I get some information about him," I said. "I just don't know how I'm going to use it."</p><p>"You know, my girlfriend could probably help you," Harry said. Jordan snickered, causing Harry to shoot her a glare, and she just rolled her eyes at him. I ignored her and turned to him. "How?" I asked. "Her dad works for Cinderella," he said. "Because he can't afford his own business," Jordan said under her breath. "Why don't you shut up," he said back to her, which threw her off. "You don't like her? Ciara?" I asked Jordan. "Of course not," she responded. "So many people don't, but she's so sweet, how could you not?" I asked. "It's complicated," Jordan said and doddled in her notebook.</p><p>"It's stupid, but that's not the point," Harry said. "You know how Cinderella was treated before she married Prince Charming? She hates child abuse. She's in charge of Auradon Child Protective Services," he continued. "Ciara's dad is a social worker for them, and they've been helping me out. They might be able to help you too."</p><p>"Well, I do have to help with the dancers' costumes after school today, so I could probably ask her then," I said. "I'll talk to her about it."</p><p>Two o'clock comes around and before I realize it, I'm talking to mother again.</p><p>"I want to know who my father is."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chrysocolla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After arguing with mother for almost an hour, I was able to get some information out of her. Mother told me that his last name is Cruz, and that he's dark. She also told me not to bother looking for him, because he doesn't want me. But I don't care. I want to know more about my background, why I look the way I do. I need closure.</p><p>I go to the dance studio after school to find Ciara. She usually helps me with the costumes, so this would be a great chance for me to have one on one time with her. I opened the door, looked around, and spotted Ciara in the corner on her phone by herself. "Hey Ciara," I said to get her attention. She looked up from her phone and smiled. "Oh, hey Evie. Do you need help with the costumes?" she asked. "Yes, I do," I replied. "Ok, give me a sec. Let me put my shoes on," she said. Ciara stood up, put her slide sandals on and followed me out the door.</p><p>We began to walk to the costume shop in silence, so I thought I'd go ahead and break the ice. "How's everything with you and Harry?" I asked her. "It's good, I just don't like how all the rich girls want him. It's annoying," she said. "So that's why Jordan was acting like that," I said in a lower tone. "Oh, Jordan hasn't like me since middle school, before him. I just ignore her," she said with a hint of sadness.</p><p>"Has he told you? What happened to him?" I asked her, referring to the child abuse Harry dealt with in the past. "Oh, you mean, what happened with the men who worked for his dad?" she asked me. "Yeah, that," I said softly. "He told me, how do you know?" she asked. "I grew up with him, everyone knew, but no one did anything to help him," I said. "Wow. Harry tells me about all the horrible things that happened over there and no one did anything about it. I'm happy you all got out," she said. We arrived to the costume shop finally in the next hall over. I unlocked the door with the keys and walk over to what we need.</p><p>"Everything here is for you guys this week," I said to her and pointed to the costumes. "Oh, ok thanks," Ciara said and pulled the rack as I grabbed the other side.</p><p>"Also, with Harry, he's been seeing a therapist at my dad's job, and it's been helping him a lot," she said as she pulled. "Do you think you'd be able to help me?" I asked her. "Of course, anything for you guys. You guys treat me better than many of the rich people anyway," she replied. "Thank you," I said and smiled as I pushed the rack.</p><p>"So, what is it that you need?" Ciara asked. "Would you be able to help me find my biological dad?" I asked her. She looked at me a bit confused. "He wasn't on the isle with you?" she questioned. "Nope, he lives here, in Auradon," I responded. "Ok, ok, wow. That's not the first time I heard of that to be honest. Many of the men here have affairs with women on the isle, so I'm not surprised," she said. That doesn't shock me. The men here are pigs like the ones back home. "Do you know his name?" she asked me. "Mother only gave me his last name," I replied. "That's good enough," she said. Ciara stop and pulled out her phone.</p><p>"What is it?" she asked. "Cruz," I responded and she typed it into her phone. "Ok, so I see that his last name isn't that common, so that makes this a bit easier. Do you have any idea what he may look like?" she asked. "Mother said he's dark," I said in an uncomfortable manner. "I always knew you weren't all white Evie," she said with a chuckle. "I just want some answers about my background," I said with a giggle to feel less awkward. "So he's probably black, latino, or both. That makes this even easier," she said and typed on her phone.</p><p>"Look Evie," she said with a lower tone and pulled me closer. "I'm not supposed to do this, but you aren't the first person who asked me about finding someone. My dad taught me how to find people through the internet years ago and it comes in handy pretty often," she said. "So you will help me?" I asked her. Ciara smiled and nodded. "I think I may know who this man is, but I just want to make sure. I'll do some research tonight and I'll get back to you tomorrow about it," she finished.</p><p>"Thank you so much Ciara. This means so much to me."</p><p>I'm excited, but I a bit nervous about how Doug feels about all this. He always tells me not to worry about, so I have no idea how he's going to respond.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Zircon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doug didn't seem too happy last night about me trying to find my birth father. It just feels like he isn't even trying anymore at this point. Yes, he's gotten me out of my shell with me being insecure about my natural beauty, but a part of me feels like it's still something missing because I don't know where I came from. I just want to finally have some peace with my bloodline and he's not being any help.</p><p>We never fight, and last night was the first time we ever did.</p><p>Mal tried to make me feel better about it, but she isn't the best when it comes to sympathy. As I just sat on my bed crying, she just told me to break up with him and he'll never make me upset again. I know Mal's still trying her best to be a better person, but she makes it so hard because she only thinks of herself and her boyfriend, Ben, most of the time. When I'm upset about something, I either keep it to myself or attempt to talk to her about it and regret both. Yeah, Mal's my best friend, but deep down I know I'm the only one making this friendship work.</p><p>The next day at school, Ciara told me to meet her in the school's library during study hall. She was on the second floor with Carlos De Vil, who I consider to be my real best friend because he actually makes an effort to be there for me. But Carlos has so many personal issues of his own I don't want to feel like a burden to him. The two of them were sitting at a table just chatting as I walked up to them.</p><p>"Hey Evie! I ended up having Carlos help me find your dad, I hope you don't mind. He promised not to tell," Ciara said as Carlos smiled. "Yeah E, your secret mission is safe with me," Carlos said. I pulled up a chair and sat down in front of them. "Did you guys find anything?" I asked them. Both of them had the fattest grins on their faces. I take that as a yes. "Ok so this is what happened. Before I was going to go the stalker way, I asked my dad if he was familiar with anyone with the last name Cruz in Auradon. He told me that the owner of a Colombian restaurant on the east side of Auradon City's last name is Cruz," she said and pulled out her phone.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Colombian?" I asked her. I'm not quite sure what that means, as I've only lived in Auradon for a year and don't know much about anything outside of this country. "Oh, I forgot you're still learning I'm so sorry," she continued. "As you know, the continent we live in is called North Auradon. Columbia is a country in the continent South Auradon. The people from there are called Colombians," Ciara said as Carlos shook his head because I assumed this was new to him too. "I asked my dad if we could go, but he was busy but told me I could go as long as I brought a friend with me. Harry already had plans with his friends so I asked Carlos to come along with me."</p><p>Before Ciara could say anything else Carlos spoke up. "So we got there, they sat us down, and the owner, Andres Cruz, came up to us. He realized we were Auradon Prep students because we were still wearing our practice outfits and offered us a discount. He always offers Auradon Prep students discounts because the school helped him start up his business. Anyways, as he was talking to us, I couldn't help but notice the roots of his hair were blue," he finished and my eyes widened. Wow. "We started to look around at the photos on the wall, and this is what we saw," he finished and Ciara handed me her phone. "It's a picture of Andres when he was younger."</p><p>It was a picture of him smiling, with curly blue hair holding up a peace sign. He looks just like me, only darker.</p><p>"I'll send you the picture if you want," Ciara said as I just nodded my head because I was lost for words. He has to be my dad. He has to. And I want to go meet him as soon as possible. "Could you also send me the address to the place please?" I asked as I shook slightly because I was still trying to process that I may have found my father. "Of course," Ciara said and texted it to me as soon as she could.</p><p>I knew if I asked Doug to go see my father with me, he'd get upset. Instead I just asked if he wanted to go to the restaurant, but he said no because he had band practice. Ciara and Carlos couldn't come with me because they also had after school activities. Mal was just going to make up some excuse as to why she couldn't come with me. Going by myself was the last thing I wanted to do because the place is still new to me and I don't feel comfortable going alone.</p><p>Sitting alone in the empty junior hallway of Auradon Prep, frustrated. As soon as I was about to text Ally, the last person I wanted to be around, if she could come with me, Ben Florian, Mal's boyfriend walked up to me with a stack of papers in his hands.</p><p>"Is everything ok Evie? Why are alone in the hallway after school?" he said and sat down next to me on the bench. "It's nothing," I said. "Evie, I'm your friend. If you need help with something I can try," he said and smirked. "Are you sure?" I asked him. He shook his head. "I want to go meet my birth father today," I said, which took him by surprise.</p><p>"Um, I'm not saying no, but are you sure it's safe to do that?" he asked me. "I don't know. My friends went to this place yesterday and didn't have a problem. This is where they went," I said, pulled up the restaurant on my phone, and handed it to him. "Oh! I go to this place all the time with my parents, the food's amazing and it's really nice."</p><p>"Let me drop off these papers to the front office and we'll go."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Benitoite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten minutes later we got inside Ben's car and drove to the restaurant. As soon as we got there the staff swarmed around us, mainly because Ben is like the most famous kid in the world. "Ben! Ben! How have you been, it's been three days since you've guys came!" the lady exclaimed. "Who's this girl? Is she your new girlfriend?" another one of them asked, making me a bit nervous. "No, no, she's just a friend. And hey, is Mr. Cruz here today?" he asked. "Yes, we'll go get him for you," the other woman said and they all ran to the back. I could help but laugh. "Yea, this happens to me in any restaurant I go in," Ben said and chuckled along. As we were giggling I couldn't help but notice the short lady at the register with dark skin and straight black hair staring at me. "Ben, who's that woman over there?" I asked as I tilted my head in the direction. "Mrs. Cruz, Mr. Cruz's wife and co-owner," he said and I began to breathe a bit harder as I noticed she went to the back too.</p><p>"Hey," he whispered to me and pulled me gently to the side. "If this is too much for you, we can leave," he said and I shook my head. "No, I have to do this. I'm just scared they won't accept me," I responded. "Evie. The Cruzs are nice people. There's nothing to worry about," he said. Ben may be a bit awkward, but he's just so positive and kind. Even though I really only talk to him when Mal has him around, he always brightens my mood. Now that I think about it, this is the first time we've ever been alone, and it is not Mal related. Anytime Ben and I are together by ourselves it's usually just cleaning up Mal's messes. This is a nice change.</p><p>A minute later, the couple came out together and walked over to us. "Hi, Ben," they said at the same time and gave me a smile. "I see you brought a new friend with you today," the man said. "Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Cruz, this is Evie, my friend," he said as I waved at both of them. "Hi," I said shyly as they turned to each other and nodded. "I knew sooner or later you'd find me," Mr. Cruz said and began to tear up.</p><p>"Wait, you knew about me?" I asked him. "Yes, we knew," Mrs. Cruz said and her face was full with joy. "And you're not upset?" I asked them, a bit confused. I've always heard that people get angry when random people come up to them telling them that they are their parents. "Why would we be? You're my daughter. And I am so sorry I didn't say anything sooner," Mr. Cruz said as he continued to cry and Ben just stood and watched in amusement. "What he means is, he knew about you when you came last year. We just didn't know how to tell you without scaring you," Mrs. Cruz. Mr. Cruz stepped as aside Ben comforted him and customers stared at all of you.</p><p>"Andres met after he came back from his trip to the isle. He told me about how he fell in love with a woman, Queen Grimhilde, during his time there, and when it was time for him to leave he found out she was pregnant. But he couldn't do anything about it. I told him that one day the both of you will meet, and that day has come," she said and held back her tears. I began to cry also. "Do you guys have any children together?" I sobbed. She nodded her head as tears rolled down her face. "Can I hug you, please?"</p><p>Mrs. Cruz put her arms around me and squeezed me tightly. Mother's never hugged me, at least not like this. "Whatever you order, it's on the house. Welcome to the family, Evie."</p><p>Ben and I ordered our food to go as I was too emotional to eat. As he drove us back over to the Auradon Prep dorms we just said in his car for about twenty minutes and just chatted about how happy I was because I finally answered a question I've been asking since I was a little girl. As I gushed about it he continued to be uplifting, giving me tips on how I can get to know them better and have them in my life and what not. It was so nice to have someone listen to me for once. Yes, Doug is an amazing boyfriend, but unless it's about me not liking something about my physical appearance, it's like whatever I tell him goes one ear and out the other. Sometimes, I only think he's in love with my looks, and not me.</p><p>I grabbed my stuff and headed inside the girl's building, as he watched to make sure I got inside safety. But I stopped and ran back to his car. "Hey, could we not tell anyone about this? Doug wasn't really here for me and wanted to find my dad," I said nervously. "Your secret's safe with me, good night Evie," he said. "Goodnight Ben," I said and hurried inside.</p><p>As soon as I put in the code and went in, Ben drove off. He didn't have to do that, but he did it anyway. He's such a gentleman.</p><p>Today has been an emotional roller coaster. I'm eating these empanadas and going straight to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Apatite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My birth father told me I can call him by his first name, and his wife said I can call her by her first name, Luciana. They both invited me to their home for dinner this weekend to meet the family. Still not wanting to go alone, I asked Ben if he could come along with me and he agreed. Ben didn't try to make up any excuse for why he couldn't come with me, he just said yes. Whenever I ask Mal or Doug to do things with me, it's like I have to beg them. But at least Doug helps me with my shop, Mal doesn't do much of anything for me unless I'm having an episode.</p><p>On saturday, Doug and I were taking care of orders. I was extremely happy because of the dinner, and he noticed. "What are you so happy about?" he asked me. "We just have alot more orders now than we did months ago. Any bit of progress is good to me," I lied and smiled. Yes I'm happy about my store, but meeting my family is way more exciting to me at the moment. "Seriously, you're amazing. I could look at you work all day if I could," he said, walked over and kissed me on the lips. "You're so kind," I said, a little offended because he found a way to bring my looks into it.</p><p>"Hey, I know you were upset about not finding your father, but I want to make it up to you. After we're done, let's have a night time picnic," he said and cupped my face, kissing me again. "Doug, that's nice of you, but um, I have a test due at eleven fifty-nine tonight," I said. "I can help you with it," he said. "No, you don't have to do that. Trust me I got it," I said and forced myself not to change my facial expression.</p><p>That test I was talking about? I finished it days ago.</p><p>Since I'm meeting my siblings today I want to make a good first impression on them. I don't want them to see me as bougie (but I am) because that always rubs people the wrong way when they meet me. They always perceive me as stuck up and rude when I'm nothing like that. I freshened up my makeup but changed out of my dress and heels, and just a plan shirt, shorts, and boots.</p><p>As I was in the middle of putting my curly hair up into a pineapple, Mal came into our dorm. Usually she's out partying so I was a bit confused when she came inside. "Hi," I said as I continued to look at myself in the mirror. "Hey, so Ben told me the two of you are having dinner with your parents and I wanna tag along," Mal said and plopped down on the couch and pulled out her phone. "That's fine with me," I said, a little irritated with the fact that she's coming. "But, one question. Why is Ben coming with you and not Doug?" she asked me, giving a bit of an evil eye. "Oh, because Ben knows them. He introduced me to them. I feel more comfortable around them if he's there," I said and brushed the gel on the edges of my hair so they can stay down.</p><p>I'd be lying if I said I wasn't afraid of Mal, I'm terrified of her. Back home all she did was bully me and she only became somewhat nice to me because she realized I was the closest thing she'll ever get to a true friend. The only reason I became her friend in the first place was because I felt bad for her.</p><p>It's draining being around her sometimes.</p><p>"Just making sure you aren't sleeping with my boyfriend that's all," she said, which caused me to freeze, and she noticed. "Evie, I'm joking, I know you wouldn't do that now," she said and chuckled. I forced a laugh out, a bit relieved that she isn't angry with me. Mal has put her hands  on me before multiple when we were in middle school, yanking my hair in class and beating me up in the bathroom. We're friendly now but I'm still intimidated by her.</p><p>Thirty minutes later Ben came and picked us up, I got in the backseat as Mal said in the front. We drove off and arrived at a big cape cod style home. It was so beautiful, one of the most unique styled mansions I have seen since I began living in this town. "Wow," was all I could say. "Yeah, it looks like you have royalty on both sides E," Mal said. "You guys ready?" Ben asked us. "Definitely," I said.</p><p>Andres and Luciana let us inside and Mal reintroduced herself as she's met them before at the restaurant. Before dinner, they introduced me to everyone who lives and works in their home, including the family housekeeper, Deina. My siblings already knew I existed too, they just didn't say anything because they were told not to. The Cruzs have three children together : Taina, Luis, and Angel. Taina is the oldest, being thirteen years old and was super happy about finally being able to meet her sister, as she was the only girl. Luis and Angel are twins, eleven years old, but Luis is technically the middle child because he was born ten minutes before Angel.</p><p>The family knew it was going to be a bit difficult adjusting to being in the spotlight; so many people know who I am because I was one of the first villain kids picked to come to Auradon, but they didn't want to keep me a secret so they told me they'd make it work. For dinner we had a classic Colombian meal, which included bandeja paisa and ceviche. Andres and Luciana wanted my first meal with them to be traditional, as I learn about my family's culture.</p><p>After dinner they told me I was always welcomed to come and stay with them anytime they wanted to, since I'm an emancipated minor I can do that because mother no longer has custody of me and I lived at the school. They showed me where my room would be located and that I can decorate it anyway I like. They also gave me a room I can run my business out of, so I no longer have to use the Auradon Prep fashion classroom. And on top it all off they gave me a royal blue car.</p><p>I cried. These people have already done so much for me in the few days I've known them than in the sixteen years of me being with my mother.</p><p>The entire time, Mal was just quiet. And she looked a bit angry. Ben and his parents literally give her whatever she wants, what is there to be upset over?</p><p>Since I got an A plus in drivers ed I was able to drive myself back to the dorm. I went ahead and just drove in my car because I didn't want to deal with Mal's attitude right that second.</p><p>When we got back on campus I thanked Ben and told him good night, and Mal and I walked back to our room in silence.</p><p>"Congratulations princess," she said and slammed the door to her room.</p><p>This is exactly why I just wanted it to be me and Ben. Mal is too much for me to handle sometimes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chalcedony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunday morning I posted a picture on my InstaRoyal about me connecting with my birth family and it went viral, as I expected. I didn't want to keep my family a secret, but I didn't want my boyfriend to be upset with me for doing so. I did what I felt was right. If he gets mad then so be it.</p><p>After I posted the picture, liked, and replied to all the nice comments, I fell back asleep because I got home pretty late the night before and was still tired. I saw Doug was texting me non stop, so I turned my phone off for the next three hours as I slumbered; but when I woke up it was worse than what I expected. Over ten missed calls and a bunch of text messages.</p><p>"I told you not to find him!"</p><p>"Delete that picture. Right now."</p><p>"You don't need him. You have me."</p><p>"EVIE!"</p><p>"TEXT. ME. BACK. NOW."</p><p>I don't want to talk to him, at all. Doug has always been so possessive of me but right now he's doing too much. I may not want to speak to him, but I need to too. I don't want him to be upset with me, so I'll try to resolve it.</p><p>"Meet me in the student activities center in an hour."</p><p>Rushing to get ready, I want to get this conversation over with as fast as I can. I showered and put on my little black dress and heels, my go-to last minute outfit. I grabbed my room key, purse, and phone and quickly left my dorm as I walked to the next building over.</p><p>Let's go Evie. You can handle this.</p><p>When I went over a few minutes later, Doug was already there, waiting to talk to me. "Why didn't you answer? I was worried about you!" he exclaimed. "I'm sorry! I got back late and I slept in because I was tired," I said trying to keep my voice down because I noticed the kids playing video games in the room next door were being nosey. "Did they drug you? Could that be a reason why you're out of it?" he said stepping closer to me as I backed away. "What? No, they're nice people. You should meet them," I said trying to get him to calm down but it wasn't working.</p><p>"Evie. I saw they gave you a car. You need to give it back and stop talking to those people completely," he said. "Doug, please lower your voice, people are staring," I said because it was getting embarrassing as more people were looking at us. "No. I'm doing this because I love you. It's for your own good-"</p><p>"No, why are you acting like you're my dad? I already have one and I don't need another," I said because he was being ridiculous. "That man is not your dad. And those people are not your family. You already have me," he said. I can't believe he just said that to me, then again I can because he's extremely possessive. "I'll talk to you when you've calmed down. Good bye," I said and walked off and he continued to shout my name as I disregarded him.</p><p>As soon as I got outside, I broke down crying. I wasn't able to make it back to my dorm because I was such an emotional mess. I went to the other side of the build and sat on the ground and cried my eyes out. It hasn't even been a week and we already had our second week. Doug is my first real boyfriend and I don't want to lose him, but if he's gonna continue to be an anus about my new family and not listening to what I say then I might have to let him go. Mother always told me that I have to hold down a man no matter what, and I feel like I'm failing her because I don't want to listen to him.</p><p>Mother's horrible remember? Ignore everything she says.</p><p>As I had my knees pulled up to my chest, and heard someone's footsteps walk towards me. "Go away!" I shouted as I continued to look down.</p><p>"Evie? Is that you?"</p><p>It's Ben.</p><p>I look up and wipe my snotty nosed face, a bit ashamed that I'm talking to a boy while looking like this. He was holding a basket with fruits and vegetables inside of it. "Is everything ok?" he said and bent his knees to get down closer to my level. "We had a fight," I said slowly as he nodded his head. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, looking into my teary eyes. "I, I don't know actually," I said and continued to wipe my face with my forearm.</p><p>"Well, I can't leave you out here. Come with me please. I'm about to feed the school's farm animals," he said with a slight grin. "Um, I don't know," I said as I'm not too keen on living things that aren't human. I'm already half witch, I don't want to deal with anything else. "It's fun, trust me," he said and held out his hand. I stared at him for a good few seconds, then he helped me get off the ground.</p><p>"The animals are nice, it's going to be ok," he said as we began to walk. "Thank you," I said as we continued.</p><p>"Anytime Evie. Anytime."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Hawk's Eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"They don't bite, trust me," Ben said, as he tried to convince me to feed the cows as I just watched him do it because I was too scared. "No, I just, I'm afraid," I said. "I know this is new to you, so I understand," he let out his hand. "I'll do it with you."</p><p>"I grabbed a handful of blueberries out the basket and Ben grabbed my hand gently. We went to the smallest calf we could find. "On the count of three. One, two, three."</p><p>Ben put his hand underneath mine as the baby cow ate from my palm. "It tickles," I said and giggled, making him chuckle a bit. "See, I told you it would be ok," he said and removed his hand from mine when the calf ate all that was there. We continued to feed the cows the fruits in the basket before I was ready to talk.</p><p>"Do you ever feel like no one is listening to you? Like no one is trying to understand how you feel?" I asked him and walked over to the goats to pet them, as I wanted to get comfortable with all the animals in the school farm. Ben followed behind me and pulled out a strawberry to feed it. "And by no one, you mean one specific person? Then yes," he answered. "It's like what I say goes in one ear and out the other with her sometimes. It's been a year and nothing has really changed."</p><p>I felt a bit better knowing I wasn't alone, but also worse because he just revealed that it wasn't just me that Mal was giving a hard time to. "Hey you've grown up with Doug, has he always been extremely overprotective of every girlfriend he's had?" I asked him. "Well, Doug is a strange case. He's dated girls in the past, but they were nothing like you. Evie, you're amazing, but you're also out of his league," he said and guided me to the other side of the goat pin. "And why do you say that?" I questioned and followed him. "Well, how do I say this in the nicest way possible. Doug as basically like family to me, because of our parents being friends, but he has a problem with objectifying the opposite sex and I strongly dislike it," he said and passed me a banana to peel open. I grabbed it and began to pull back the skin. "I've tried and tried to get through to him about his sexist ways but I see he's not getting it. Evie, I'm so sorry."</p><p>"It's ok. I'm gonna give it a day before I talk to him about it all," I said and broke the banana in half, giving one piece to him to feed the other animal next to him. "What was Mal like back on the isle?" Ben queried. I was a bit surprised he asked me that, he usually just shrugs everything off and avoids conflict at all costs. Well he is the son of the king, he kinda has too. "Meaner," I bluntly began. "I gave her a pass because it's what she was taught and didn't know any better, but so many other kids were taught their the parents' horrible views but realized they were wrong and fixed it. Mal doesn't like playing nice. She thinks being kind is the same thing as being weak and I'm tired of it."</p><p>It's like I couldn't stop myself. That is the first time ever I said out loud how I truly feel about Mal, Ben could tell too as he just stood in shock.</p><p>"Could you not tell her what I said, please?" I questioned him. "As long as you don't tell him what I said," he responded to me."</p><p>I really should have gotten with this guy when I had the chance to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Sapphirine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Too terrified to speak to him in person, I’m calling Doug. I’ve been avoiding him all morning, I didn’t even to go to my locker because he may have come up to me. <br/>Lunch time. That’s when I’ll call him.<br/>When the hour came I didn’t go to the cafeteria, I went outside to the tourney field instead to be alone. I felt so vulnerable about this entire situation, being around people was the last thing I wanted. I searched through my contacts, found his number, and pressed the call button.<br/>“Evie!” Doug exclaimed. He picked up instantly. “Where are you? Did you skip class today?” he asked me. “No, no, I didn’t but we need to talk. And I don’t want to do it in person because I’m still upset with you for embarrassing me,” I said and paced back and forth because I’m so nervous. “Well, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I just, I don’t know. I just want you to be safe. I really don’t want your Auradon experience to be bad. I want to protect you,” he said. “I get where you’re coming from, but you have to let me figure things out on my own. It’s like I’m going through a new kind of puberty,” I said back to him.<br/>“Evie, I’m sorry for making you upset,” Doug said. Um, he said sorry, but is he really? I know what I am about to tell him will either make or break this relationship. Because if he spazzes out again at me about this, we’re over. “I forgive you, but can I ask you something?” I questioned him. “Of course,” he answered as fast as he could. “Promise you won’t get mad?” I interrogated. <br/>“Promise.”<br/>“Andres and Luciana, who are basically my dad and step mom, gave me a room in their home for my business. I’m moving all my stuff into it this weekend. Can you help me?” I asked him as innocently as possible. “Evie, I thought I told you not to talk to those people? No. You’re not doing it. I won’t allow it,” he said sternly. <br/>It was just silence between us for the next twenty seconds.<br/>“We’re done,” I blunty voiced. “What? So you’re really leaving me for some people you don’t know?” he softly said. “No, I’m leaving you because you’re a prick,” I said and paced back and forth faster as I was getting hot from the conversation. “And how is that so? You’re extremely ungrateful you know that. Evi-”<br/>“You’re a prick because you think you own me. And you don’t, at all,” I cut him off before he could finish. “Evie, you’re way too beautiful for me to leave. We can fix this,” he said, lowering his voice. “That’s what I’m talking about. I’m not this naive pretty princess that you think I am. I’m blocking you. Don’t ever talk to me again.”<br/>I hung up before he could say anything else and blocked his number, and all his social media pages. I deleted every single last picture of him on my InstaRoyal. <br/>I knew if I continued to stay with him, our relationship would continue to go downhill.<br/>Throughout the week, my guy friends, including Ben, made sure that Doug didn’t get within three feet of me. Carlos held my hand as I walked through the hallways at school; Jay, Gil, and Harry literally had to threaten him so he could not speak to me, which resulted in pushing and shoving Doug on the floor because he wouldn’t stop. Ben walked with me back to my dorm after school in case he tried to come see me, because he did. Whenever he saw Ben, he didn’t even try to talk to me when he was by my side. <br/>Mal wasn’t too happy about Ben being generous with me. <br/>“Just in case you forgot, he’s my boyfriend.”<br/>Yea, how can I forget? You stole him from Audrey in front of the whole school. You made me help you drug him and trick him into dating you. Anytime I’m around him, you give him a sloppy tongue kiss to remind me. I am aware he is your boyfriend.<br/>But he shouldn’t be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Moonstone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boys helped me move my business out of the school's fashion classroom and into the office Andres and Luciana made for us. Harry originally wasn't going to come because he had plans with his girlfriend, but when she found out what was going on with me and made him do it. Andres was a bit iffy with all the boys coming over (except Ben) but it just kinda happened that way. Because of me hanging around Mal all the time, girls don't talk to me much because they're fearful of her.</p><p>And of course she didn't come. I told her that I was doing this saturday morning but she decided to get drunk last night and was stuck in bed with a hangover. But if it isn't about her, she doesn't care.</p><p>Someone put a spell on the school's weight room; which resulted in all the equipment disappearing, the boys' gym class was moved outside with ours. Ben's in the first period boys gym class. Apart of me was happy about him being in my class because I finally had someone else to talk to other than Ally, but I also was a bit frustrated because when Mal found out we were talking daily in gym class she popped off on me saying it's not right for her best friend and boyfriend to be hanging out when she isn't around. I get where she's coming from, but we aren't doing anything steamy with each other.</p><p>So Mal can shut up on that.</p><p>As I was slowly starting to feel more and more uncomfortable being roommates with Mal because of her bad attitude towards me regarding Ben and my new family, I've been spending more time at their home. One, because my business is there so I'm kinda stuck. Since Doug and I are no longer together, Taina volunteered to help me with orders. Sometimes I won't be done with work until late, so instead of going back to my dorm I just walk to the next room over and stay. I still haven't decorated my room the way I wanted to yet, but it already had everything in it, just not in my style. I had a king size bed, a computer, a giant flat screen tv, and a walk-in closet with a bunch of new clothes I can't wait to wear.</p><p>Over these past few weeks, Luis and Angel have shown me how to play the video games they like, Went to the spa with Luciana and Taina, taught Taina how to sew, and Andres brought me to the restaurant to learn about Columbian culture. It's so nice to have a family that sees you more than a toy.</p><p>Even though I'm hanging out with my family, it's so hard for me to ignore the fact that I like Ben.</p><p>I've always known I liked Ben, and I'm pretty sure he liked me when I arrived. When I was still in the process of getting enrolled into Auradon Prep, he gravitated towards me more than he did Mal. Probably because I was a lot nicer to him than she was, but he got the hint that she was just rude and let his parents deal with her as he helped me around. During me and Ben's daily gym talks he revealed to me that he wasn't happy with being in his relationship with Audrey and Mal putting that spell on him seemed like the only way he could get out because they have been together since they were in the sixth grade. The parents wanted to keep their royal blood at the top of the pyramid so they forced their kids to date. To sum it up, he was in an arranged marriage. If he isn't in a relationship his parents would get upset because they felt as if he needed a princess.</p><p>That gave me a bit of a hint about why he's dating Mal.</p><p>I'm so conflicted. I feel bad for liking my best friend's (who I honestly can't stand) boyfriend. But I don't even like her. Why do I feel so bad?</p><p>Whenever I just need to vent, I text Harry and ask him to smoke with me at the Enchanted Lake.</p><p>I had two blunts in my hand, one for me and one for him so we wouldn't have to share. After about twenty minutes, we both were relaxed enough to start expressing our feelings.</p><p>"I'm just tired of Chad messing with Ciara. He just won't take no as an answer and I want to punt him in the face," he said and took in a puff, then blew out. "She keeps telling me to ignore him, but he's so annoying. I can see why you hate him now," he continued. "Anyway, I'm done. What's up with you?"</p><p>"You promise not to tell?" I questioned him. I know I can trust Harry but sometimes I have to double check. "As long as it has nothing to do with the pirates, it's good," he responded.</p><p>"Actually, can I have advice?" I asked, causing him to raise an eyebrow because Harry is the last person you should be asking that question to. "I know you can't control your feelings, but it seems like my feelings might hurt someone," I began but trailed off because I just didn't want to come out and say it.</p><p>Harry took another puff and let it out slowly. "You like Ben, don't you?" he asked. "How did you know I was talking about him?" I queried. "I've always known. And since you've broken up with the bank geek it's become more obvious. I see the way your face lights up when he's around," he said. "Now i can see why Mal gets so jealous," I said and lowered my head in shame. "Now you know I never liked Mal. And if you want to take my horrible advice, it would be to make your move on him," he said and chuckled. "But, if you don't want to go down that route, I really think you and Ben just need to have a talk."</p><p>"I won't tell you what he told me, but it's so much you don't know about their relationship. Talk to him."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Opal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben texted me Thursday morning, asking me if I wanted to feed the farm animals again. I wish I told him no because the more I was around him the more I realized I could never have him, but I said yes instead because talking to him seriously brings a smile upon my face. Since I've broken up with Doug, gotten closer to Ben, and hanging out with my family, I've been seeing Auradon in a different light.</p><p>I've always liked it here, but I'm starting to love it here.</p><p>At three o'clock when school was finally over, I met up with Ben at the school's farm. I was extremely excited because I enjoyed it so much last time. I always thought animals were terrible because of the stories the adults would tell us about them on the isle, but they're very kind, you know if you don't upset them. Ben had two baskets this time, one for me and one for him. "Ready to get started?" he asked me. I grinned and grabbed the basket from him and ran over to the goats because they were my favorite.</p><p>"So I see you really like doing this," he said and fed the goat that snuck up behind him. "I always thought animals were gross, but they're beautiful creatures," I said and rubbed the head of the goat as he munched on the mango I gave him. Ben looked around, as if he was trying to make sure no one was looking at us. "Luckily these animals here can't talk."<br/>Him saying that reminded me of what Harry told me yesterday. Talk to him Evie, ask him more about Mal. I want to know the truth.</p><p>"Hey, is there something you wanted to talk about with me?" I asked him, went to the horse, and began feeding them corn as he followed behind. "Yeah, but I'm not sure if I do," Ben said and gave spinach leaves to the small pony next to the big horse I was feeding. "Well, just know, that whatever you tell me, it's safe with me," I said and gave him a content look to let him know I meant it.</p><p>"Ok. It's so strange to do this, because my parents already have the wedding planned out after graduation in two years, but I really need your insight on this. Because you are her best friend," he said quickly, as if he couldn't wait to say it. Him calling her my best friend gives me a headache. That girl has caused me nothing but stress. A friend is the last thing she is to me.</p><p>I already know where this is going.</p><p>"I'm breaking up with Mal, tonight."</p><p>But I didn't think it'd be happening this fast.</p><p>I blinked a few times as I realized this was real. "Wait, what did she do?" I asked him. "She's been cheating on me with one of the guys on the tourney team, for months," he said and walked to the front of the field away from the animals because he didn't want to scare them. I put the basket of food on the ground and rushed over to him as fast as I could in my heels. I've never seen Ben angry before. Ben rarely gets mad, so I know this is seriously bothering him. "I've given that girl whatever she wanted. From luxury things like clothes, motorcycles, and bags, to changing her grades so she wouldn't get sent back home. And she still doesn't respect me. I've put up with her mess for too long but this is the last straw. I'm done!" he shouted and busted out into tears.</p><p>"Ben," I said softly, pulling him slowly into a tight hug. "I'm here for you, it's going to be ok." He squeezed me as he just sobbed and sobbed as I rubbed his back to help him calm down.</p><p>Am I happy that Ben is finally going to be available now? Yes. But do I like seeing him sad? Nope. I made sure to go to the Cruz's house that night.</p><p>The next day at school was utter complete chaos. All people could talk about was Ben and Mal's breakup and I was over it. Ben didn't show up. Mal was throwing a fit so they put her in in-school suspension. Kids kept coming up to me asking if I knew what happened and I stayed silent because I felt like whatever I said was going to be mixed up.</p><p>While I was in class sitting next to Harry as usual, he was talking about how he knew about her cheating and was the one who told Ben. Harry may be a fool, but one thing he knows how to do is keep a secret, and boy is he good at that. The entire time, Jordan just kept on staring at us. "Can you mind your business?" he said to her because she wouldn't stop eavesdropping. All Jordan did was laugh and roll her eyes.</p><p>I quickly go back to my dorm to get the things I need before I go back to my family's house, but Mal was just sitting on the couch crying. Oh, sorry to interrupt," I said and attempted to walk back out, but she stopped me. "Wait! Evie, I really need a friend right now," she sobbed. "Please, just say with me for a few minutes," she begged.</p><p>I put my bookbag and purse down and sat down next to her and hugged her. "It's going to be ok."</p><p>I have no sympathy for her. She was wrong and needs to suffer the consequences.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Shattuckite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stayed with Mal in our dorm for the night because she was so distraught about the breakup. She was actually being nice to me. She admitted that she knows she was a horrible girlfriend to Ben, cheated on him with the tourney guy (who she's still fooling around with), and taking advantage of being the soon to be queen so she was slacking off in school. It's like the one person (other than me, Jay, and Carlos) that saw through her flaws realized she wasn't even trying to change and bailed on her.</p><p>Honestly, Ben really was the only person. I never liked her, as me and Carlos became friends simply because she kept bullying the both of us. Jay just tolerates her. They were close friends back home but that was because he stole a bunch of her mom's jewelry and threatened to have him thrown in the dungeon if he didn't become her friend.</p><p>Mal takes advantage of those who are trying to help her but she just doesn't get it. It's like she thinks she is better than all of us, because her mom raised her that way. But her mom is in jail, and has no power here in Auradon, which means she has no power either. You're just like the rest of us Mal, get over it.</p><p>The next morning at school, everyone was staring at me and whispering. Extremely confused and slightly annoyed with all the rudeness, I headed to gym class early. Ben came early also and just sat next to me. His eyes were extremely puffy and his face was full of sadness. "Hi," he said to me. "Ben, if you're not ready to talk, you don't have to. I won't force you to," I said to him. He nodded. "I'll tell, but not here. There's cameras everywhere in this school," he said the two of us sat in silence until class began.</p><p>I went to my usual corner in the locker room with Ally to change into my gym clothes. "So it's true?" Ally asked me. "Is what true?" I asked her back. "That you and Ben are, you know?"</p><p>I stopped what I was doing. "What? No? Who told you that?" I asked her. "Jordan. She told me the two of you were a thing now," Ally said and shoved her things in her locker. "Ally, if I didn't say it, don't believe it," I said and tied my sneakers together.</p><p>The entire time, our classmates just wouldn't stop looking and talking about me and Ben.</p><p>Later in the day, I get to class and see Jordan's already inside. "Hey, can you stop telling people that me and Ben hooked up?" I asked her and crossed my arms. "I would, but I have proof that you did," she said and snickered. "What proof? We never did anything with each other," I said back to her. I wanted to slap that smile off her face so bad. "I'm friends with one of the farm workers, and they sent me this," Jordan showed a picture on her phone of me and Ben by the gate of the farm yesterday. "It was just a hug, nothing else happened," I said. I was about to continue to explain myself but Harry rushed into the classroom.</p><p> </p><p>"Come with me, now," he said, grabbed my stuff and followed him out.</p><p>"Where are we going?" I asked him as we ran through the halls and outside. "Uma's dorm. You're hiding in there for the day," he told me and stopped for a minute to breathe. "Evie, it's not safe for you to be at school today."</p><p>"Mal heard and saw the picture," he continued. "But nothing happened!" I exclaimed out of frustration. "Look, I know you didn't do anything, but Mal is not convinced and she is pissed," he said as we walked to the girl's dorms. He headed up to Uma's room, seeing that Gil, Carlos, Jay were also in there with her. "Mal's been going crazy all morning," Uma said and closed the door. She's been running all over the school and dorm rooms looking for you."</p><p>Realizing that I left our dorm before she woke up was an unexpected blessing. I could be dead right now.</p><p>"It is not even true! And knowing how she is why won't even try to hear me out!" I yelled and put my face in my hands. "Evie, sit down please," Uma said and I took a seat on her couch and she pulled up a chair. "Give me your hands," she said and placed her palms out and put mine on top. She closed her eyes and said a spell to herself. She opened up her eyes and gave me a small smile. "I've always suspected it, but this just confirmed it. You do like Ben," she said and let go. "And I feel so bad for doing so," I said and put my head down in shame. "No Evie, from one witch to another, I know you're not a bad person. You having feelings for him doesn't make you bad. But please tell me. Did you guys ever do anything together? Sexually?"</p><p>"Not at all," I replied. "She's telling the truth," she said to everyone in the room as the boys looked dumbfounded. "Forget about class today, we're keeping Evie safe from the psychotic dragon."</p><p>Everything was good, for a few hours.</p><p>Mal found me.</p><p>"Open this door right now!" she banged and banged and banged as I began to panic. "I know she's in there!" she shouted. "No she's not!" Uma yelled.</p><p>Mal broke open the dorm with a hammer, threw it on the ground and rushed over to me. Everyone jumped in front of me. "Evie, I'm not going to hurt you, I just wanna talk," she said innocently. Carlos looked at me with sorrow. I know Mal. She'll bother everyone until she gets to the person she wants. I'll have to face her.</p><p>"Ok," I said. "Uh, that's not a very good idea, are you sure about that?" Gil asked and Harry hit him upside the head. "Yes, because I don't want her to do anything to you guys," I said. "And she won't. Not on my watch," Uma said and looked Mal up and down. "I can take you too when I'm done with her," Mal said. "No,no, no," Carlos said. "We'll let you guys settle it."</p><p>Everyone went to the other side of the room so we could have our space. "So you want to talk," I said to her and took a step closer. "Tell me the truth Evie, was Ben your first? Was Doug not doing it for you so you decided to go behind my back and have sex with Ben like the little slut you are?" she asked me and popped her fingers. "What? Mal no. Nothing happened with me and Ben," I said and stepped back but she took a step closer. "I already covered up for you once. When you hooked up with Chad under the bleachers when we first got here and I put a spell on the entire school so they would forget," she said and flipped her hair back. Everyone's faces were full of shock after she uttered that.</p><p>"Mal, I'm telling the truth. It's not what it seems. Me and Ben didn't do anything," I said. "No Evie, you keep lying to me, and you're gonna pay," she said and threw a scratch across my face with her long purple acrylic nails as fast as she could. "Your pretty face is all you have going for you," she said and punched my cheek. "Mal don't! We can settle this another way," Carlos said and attempted to walk over but Jay stopped him. "Carlos no," he said to him. "But fighting doesn't solve anything," he tried to let go of Jay's grip but couldn't. "Carlos, we need to stay out of it," Harry said. "This is between them, not us. Let them handle it the way they want to," Uma said and pushed him back.</p><p>My face was hot and started to bleed. "Evie's not going to hit me back," Mal said to them and let out an evil laugh. "She never did and never will. She knows she can't fight and win with me," Mal said.</p><p>All the anger I had towards her had gotten control of me at that moment and before I knew it, I punched her in the nose; taking me, and everyone by surprise.</p><p>"Ok, now you want to play dirty, let's go!" Mal shouted and attempted to grab my curly blue hair but she had a hard time getting a grip on it. I pushed her backwards, she punched me, and I punched her back. We went back and forth a few times before I lost my control, feel to the floor and she hovered over me. From the corner of my eye, I saw Jay giving me the 'remember what I taught you,' look. Jay always told me that if it gets to the point where it looks like I might be losing, yank them by their hair as quick as you can to make their balance off. I used all my strength that I had left in me and pulled myself up to grab her straight purple hair that was hanging down. Mal fell to the floor and I got on top as soon as she did. I pulled her tightly by her shirt and punched, and punched, and punched, and punched, and punched.</p><p>I was punching her so much and so hard that my hand was becoming numb, but I couldn't bring myself to stop.</p><p>"She's had enough," Harry said and grabbed me to pull me off of her as Gil helped him. Mal attempted to launch at me but Jay and Carlos held her back.</p><p>"You need to leave," Uma said, as Mal wiped the blood off her busted lip. She stood up, walked toward the door, and gave me a look of pity. She was about to open her mouth, but stopped herself and left in silence.</p><p>"Let's get you cleaned up," Uma said and took me into her bathroom to wipe all the blood from my clothes and face.</p><p>I didn't want to do it. But I wanted to make sure Mal never puts her hands on me ever again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Blue Akoya Pearls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I spent the night in Uma's dorm after the blow up. I wasn't in the mood to explain to the family why I was bruised and scratched up, but also because I was afraid they'd think I'd be a problem. These people already love me and I don't want that to change. It's nice having a family and I don't want to do anything that will make me lose them.</p><p>Uma wanted us to put a spell together to fix my face, but I denied. Aside from Doug making constant comments about my beauty, Mal also did too. She always felt the need to say that my appearance is all I had going for myself, and I want to prove both of them wrong. I'm more than just a pretty face.</p><p>My face hurt so much that it was a struggle for me to wash my fit because I was in so much pain. Not even attempting to put makeup on to cover up my marks. Uma gave me one of her dresses to wear for the day because I couldn't go back to my room unless I wanted to take the chance of Mal killing me in my sleep. Also, I'm moving out. I am officially living with The Cruzs full time now. But I'm not getting my things just yet, I'll give if a few days before I much of anything.</p><p>Turns out people knew about the fight. Jordan's dorm is right next to Uma's, she used magis to see through the walls and recorded it all. As I was walking down the halls I could see from the corners of my eyes of everyone trying to get a look at my face and saying the meanest things.</p><p>"I never would've thought Evie was a hoe."</p><p>"I just don't get how you can do that to your best friend!"</p><p>"First she had Chad, then Doug, now Ben. Evie has a thing for royalty."</p><p>"I'm pretty sure Evie used magic during the fight. That's the only reason she won the fight."</p><p>"How is Chad able to hook up with all the pretty girls?"</p><p>Great. Aside from the fact that everyone knows about the fight, they also know that Chad Charming has my virginity too. I quickly gathered my things from my locker and went to gym.</p><p>Ally didn't want to talk to me. No one wanted to talk to Ben. So me and him just sat alone together, holding hands, and not saying a word. At that moment it truly felt like we just had each other. He's the only person I've been able to open up to about my feelings towards Mal, so it's what felt right.</p><p>Staying silent about it all was the best way to go about it. I went to the library during lunch, skipped class, and hid in the locker room during gym. Being alone was all I wanted. I'm currently the most hated girl out of Auradon Prep, and the worst part about it, is that it's over something that isn't true. Yes, I like Ben. As much as I despised Mal, she's still human. It sucks to get cheated on (even though she did it to Ben but I won't go there), and I would never do anything connected to that. Mal even convinced everyone that Ben was wrong and that's why she cheated. I wanted to forgive her but I was quickly reminded of why I shouldn't. Mal is the reason no one liked me at Dragon Hall back home, and she's the reason why no one likes me again at Auradon Prep. She's ruined my life in so many ways and it stops now.</p><p>I had detention for the rest of the week with Mal and Jordan, as Jordan was in just as much trouble as we were because she got caught using magic and instigated the entire fight to begin with. None of us said a word to each other, we barely even looked at one another.</p><p>I figured out a lie to tell my family so they wouldn't get stressed about what happened to me. All I said was I went hiking, had an accident, and that I wanted to be closer to them.</p><p>On friday afternoon, I was emotionally ready to get my things so I officially no longer was living with Mal. I signed the paperwork to get my name taken out of the housing system and headed up to the room with the boys. Ben told us he'd just meet us at the house, and I can understand. The three of us in a room together would cause a catastrophe.</p><p>We already set up a plan for me to move out as quickly as possible. Harry and Gil were going to get my clothes, Jay was going to get my computer and desk, Carlos was getting my personal hygiene items from the bathroom, and I am handling my bedding.</p><p>But when we got there, my stuff was already loaded, nicely. "Hi," Mal said as she was on her laptop. "Um, hi," I said to her. "After the first two nights of you being gone, I figured you didn't want to live with me anymore. So I went ahead and packet up your things, to make the moving process easier for you," she said with a slight smile, as everyone, including myself, were dumbfounded.</p><p>Oh. Thank you," I said. "Let's hurry up," Harry said as he eyed Mal down just incase she tried to do anything. We grabbed everything in one trip and left to room, and Mal stared at us the entire time. As we walked down halls, she let out a scream. There was also a crash, assuming that she threw something across the room. "She didn't think you were really going to leave," Jay said.</p><p>"I know. I know."</p><p>Ben was already at my new permanent home waiting for us. We collected everything, and as I was about to grab something, Ben took it, so I didn't have to carry anything inside. I told everyone to just place the boxes on the floor since it was getting late and I didn't want to hold them up any longer. Ben gave them all a look, signaling that he wanted to be alone with me. They got the message and went out.</p><p>Before Ben could make any actions I pulled him into a solid hug. I wanted to feel some kind of comfort in that moment, and a hug from someone you have feelings for can make that happen.</p><p>"I just want to let you know you're still beautiful," Ben said as he held me tight. He proceeded with kissing my forehead and looked into my eyes. He means it, he really does. "If you ever want to hang out, just call me," he said. "Ben? Please just tell me the truth. Do you like me back? Or are you just doing this to be nice?" I asked him as I felt myself wanting to cry. "Remember that time she ran away and we had to get her?" he questioned back. "How could I not?" I rhetorically asked with a smirk. "That's how long."</p><p>Ben gave me another forehead kiss, but held it a bit longer.</p><p>"I'll see you around," he said, let go, and left the room to drive the boys back to the school. I see Taina was snooping on us, as she made a slight noise while hiding; which made me laugh a bit. "You can come out now," I comically said to her. Taina crawled out from under the bed as she looked terrified, as if I was going to hurt her. "It's ok, I'm not upset. Come, sit down," I said to her and we both sat at the edge of my bed.</p><p>"So are you living here for good now?" she asked me while looking at her feet. "Yes, I'm here to stay," I said to her. "Hey, is it ok, if I ask about what happened? I know something," she said, I honestly wasn't surprised. I nodded, letting her know she can go ahead.</p><p>"Me and the boys saw the video, some kids were watching it at school, and my friend Kaida showed it to me too. None of us told. Your secret's safe with us," Taina said. "Thank you," I responded. "But, that Mal girl, I never liked her. She came to our school with Ben one day and she wasn't nice, to anyone," she said, slightly pissing me off. "I want to tell you but I thought you'd get upset."<br/>"Trust me, I'm not. We're no longer friends. We were never friends to begin with," I sighed. "So are you with Ben now?" she questioned. "It's complicated," I said back to her. "It's too soon right now." "Why too soon?" Taina really wants to know everything I see. And I'll tell her everything. As with her, I always wanted a sister too.</p><p>"After a break up, a person needs time to themself to breathe, to live life alone for a little bit. It helped me with my break up, now it's time for him to go through that same process."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Spinel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wanted to take my mind off these horrible past few days, so I decided that I finally wanted to start redecorating my new room. It's very bland, the walls are beige, my bed and curtains are the color of light pink pearls, and my cabinets and desk are white. Look, I love my room, I am very grateful for my family giving it to me, but it's not my style. They said I was free to change it up anyway I would like, and I am doing just that. Taina wanted to come along with me and I gladly let her. Andres and Luciana mentioned that they wanted us to be bonding more as sisters, and a shopping day will do just that.</p><p>I insisted on spending my own money I made from my business to redecorate but they went ahead and opened a checking account for me under their name. I told them they don't have to do any of this for me, but they ignore me everytime. Andres and Luciana want to make up for all the abuse I had to deal with from my birth giver.</p><p>Also, they figured out that in two weeks that it will be six months since I've been seventeen and told me I could throw a party for my half birthday. The last time I had a birthday party, I was six, and it was ruined by Mal's mom all because my mother didn't send her an invitation. Mal literally hated me for that and made my life a living hell because of it. Andres revealed that ever since my second birthday he'd celebrate on his own because he was so overwhelmed with sadness that he couldn't be there for me. Now that we've finally met he's letting me decide what I want to do for my half because he's too excited to wait. But I have time to decide what I want to do for my birthday, now I'm focused on making my room less boring and bonding with my sister.</p><p>The cuts and bruises on my face had turned purple, which means they were healing but I also looked like I was in more pain. Taina didn't want anyone to be mean to while we were out but I told her everything was going to be alright. I drove her and I to the mall; she helped me pick out new room accessories, bedding, decor. And that only took us thirty minutes, everything we bought was being shipped to the house in three days so we didn't have to do any heavy lifting. Once we saw how much time left in the day we decided on wasting it on shopping. Taina likes fashion just as much as me, which is why she loves helping me with my store.</p><p>Three stores later we took a break and sat down on one of the benches with all our bags. I had been texting Ben on and off all day when we just been sending each other funny pictures back and forth. As I was giggling I noticed that Taina was getting a bit anxious. "Hey, is everything ok?" I asked her and locked my phone to give her my full attention. "I see girls from my school," she said with slight panic. "Do you want to go to another store?" I questioned. "No, it's ok, I'm not afraid," Taina said, but I knew she was scared.</p><p>The four girls Taina was talking about walked over to us; I noticed they were all wearing matching necklaces, from my fashion line. "Taina! It's nice seeing you outside of school for once," the lead girl said. "Yea, I'm just spending the day with my sister," she said and forced a smile. "Um, hi Evie," the other girl said. "Hi," I said nicely, as I was confused about what was going on. "Wow, you weren't lying when you said she was your sister," the lead girl blurted out. "Evie, can we please get a picture of you?" the other one asked. "Of course," I said and stood up. Taina grabbed one of their phones, I posed with them, she took the picture, they thanked me, and walked away happily.</p><p>"Those girls used to be mean to me, they only want to be my friend now because they know I'm your sister. They're big fans of you," she said in an annoyed matter. "Let them be jealous. Trust me being friends with your bullies is not the way to go," I said and let out a sigh. "Mal used to bully you?" she asked. "Yes, but she was all I had when I moved when I came here. You have friends and a good family already. Just ignore those girls. I don't want you to have to deal with that."</p><p>Taina and I shopped at one more store before we headed back home. I put all my new clothes away, took a quiz, and took care of a few orders. As I was in the middle of taking a break around seven at night Ben texted me.</p><p>"Hey, are you doing anything tonight?"</p><p>"No, why?"</p><p>"Do you want to watch a movie with me?"</p><p>"Um, I'm not sure. I don't think it's best if we go out in public together."</p><p>"I mean if you came over to my place, to watch a movie. If that's ok with you."</p><p>"I want to say yes. But you know I live with my family now so I have to live by their rules."</p><p>"Ok. Just let me know :-)"</p><p>Andres was out at the restaurant so I took the long walk downstairs to the living room to see if Luciana was in there. This house is so big I have to search all over to find someone, I see the housekeepers before anyone else most of the time. "Hi Evie! Do you need help with anything?" one of them asked me. "Yes, I'm looking for Luciana that's all," I said politely. "She's out by the pool," she responded. I thanked her and went outside, spotting Luciana under the umbrella on her laptop typing away.</p><p>"Hey Evie," she said warmly. "Hi Luciana, I just had a question," I said and twisted my fingers because I was getting that nervous feeling again when I would ask mother for something and she'd harshly tell me no. "What's wrong?" she asked and closed her laptop. "I, um, I was wondering what time my curfew was," I struggled to get out. "Well, what was your curfew when you were staying on campus?" she queried. "Ten on school days, midnight on weekends," I answered. "Then that's your curfew," she said with a smile. "Evie, I know I may not be your real mother, but don't be afraid to talk to me. I'm here."</p><p>"Do you want to go out tonight?" she asked and I nodded. "With who?" she asked. I wanted to lie and say someone else, then I remembered other than Uma and Ciara, who I only really talk to at school, I don't really have any girl friends. I already lied to her once this week, and I don't wanna do it again. "Ben, he asked if I could go to the movies with him," I partially lied. I felt as if I told her I'd be at his house she'd say no. "Be home by midnight," she said and grinned. "Thank you," I said, hugged her and hopped in the shower as quick as I could.</p><p>After I finished cleaning myself up I drove to Ben's castle. The guards let me in and escorted me to the home theater inside.</p><p>Ben was sitting in there with popcorn, soda, candy, and blankets, for the two of us. "Hi," he said and waved as the guards left us alone. "Hey," I said and sat in the recliner seat next to him. I went ahead and wrapped up in the blanket with him because it was extremely cold, like a real movie theater. "Whatever movie is in theaters, we can watch here. Whatever you like," he said and took a sip of his drink.</p><p>I laid on Ben's chest for a while getting a good smell of his amber cologne, making me more attracted to him. Everything was going smooth until the middle of the film's run as both of us were getting a bit antsy. It's like we were trying to get closer and closer to each other as I continued to snuggle up to him as he had his hand on my thigh.</p><p>It's time.</p><p>I sat up and faced Ben as both of us stared at each other quietly. I leaned in and lightly peaked him on the lips. Ben softly grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me with passion as I winced in pain. "Ow," I uttered in a low tone as our foreheads touched. "My face still hurts." "It's ok. We don't have to do this," Ben said and backed up. "No, no I want to. Just be gently, please," I said and gave him another kiss as he leaned back and wrapped me into his arms under the blanket we were sharing. Ten minutes of making out with Ben before we had enough and finished the movie with ease, as we both felt better after releasing our desire for each other.</p><p>And yes, he is a much better kisser than Doug.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>